The Dating Game
by Celamir
Summary: After Korra and Asami returned from the spirit world it is time to start life anew, and what better way to do so than with a brand new partner? I'm going to bring in new characters but who knows how the couples are going to be formed. Rated M for later stuff in the story ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Anew**

He sat in the dark room, waiting, he nearly dozed off into sleep a couple of times until he finally heard the familiar rumbling of keys and the soft squeek of the door. _Took her long enough_ he thought, she entered the room as quietly as she could before he hit the lightswitch and the entire room was lit. " **EEEEECK!** " Korra yelped, flailing her arms around like a madman. It amused him to see Korra's expression change from extremely startled to annoyed in the blink of an eye, it was obvious she was drunk.

"Had a fun evening?" He started with a grin. Her face turned red with both anger and shame "What's it to you, Mako?" She spat back, her words slurring, which got him laughing. It was hilarious to him how she tried to stay upright and composed and failed horribly because of a few too many wines. "Relax," he started "I'm just curious about how your date went.. ''

She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes ''I'll tell tomorrow, m'kay ? All I want now is to lay in bed and sleep." She was already on her way to her room and he decided not to press the issue further and went to his own room. After he got in bed he heard Korra stumbling and swearing in the room adjacent to him, he smirked to himself, tomorrow was sure to be interesting..

* * *

 **Good Morning!**

When he woke and came out of his room Korra was already sitting at the table, bent over a cup of coffee and her index fingers rubbing her temples. "Good morning Sunshine!" He said in an overly happy voice, smirking at her.

She groaned at him, her head dipping lower "I'm **NEVER** drinking again.." "That's what you said the last fifteen times you were hung over.."

Korra and Mako had been living together as roommates for a couple of months now and he had gotten used to her late night escapades.

"So I spoke with Asami yesterday" he began, earning another grunt from the annoyed Avatar, all she wanted was to lay in bed and have him shut up and he knew it "She said she had something interesting to show us."

Korra raised her head to face him, gazing through half-lidded eyes, she made a circling motion to her face with her index finger "See this? Does this look like it's excited to go anywhere but to bed?" He gave her a half-smirk "Well that's too bad because you're coming with whether you like it or not." With that he took hold of her wrist and pulled her along towards the door, she didn't even bother to struggle, she knew she wouldn't win a fight in this condition. He flew the door open and they made their way down the hall, and down the stairs, they lived in a small appartment on the third floor in one of Republic City's many skyscrapers.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Korra they reached ground level and her head was thrumming, Mako sped up to the front door and swung it open, the light stung at her eyes and the city's noises were like an assault to her ears.

"I hate you Mako" She groaned, he started to chuckle "You love me, really." He retorded.  
Her eyes shot open at his words "I do not!" she replied a little too quickly

"And wipe that smug smirk of your face before I punch it off!" That only got him laughing more vigorously.

"Chill Korra, I'm just teasing, I know the two of us are through.." He rolled his eyes at her but he immediatly regretted what he just said. After all, he still held some feelings for her ever since they had dated. "Yes we are, and get that through your thick skull before you end up hurt." She gave him a stern look fitting the statement.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck, slightly shamed and he cursed himself for his words. "So.." He cleared his throat "we have to pick up Bolin before we head to Asami." She nodded in silence, he could still read the anger on her face, but couldn't help but notice at how good she looked when she was angry and he stared at her a little too long. She snapped her fingers "What the heck are you looking at you fire-.. Fire-.." She tried to form an insult but her head was too tired fort his, instead she just threw her hands in the air as an intimidating gesture and started walking towards Bolin's place. He watched her walk, biting his lip at seeing her hips sway and shook his head to get the image out before moving to catch up to her.

After a few blocks they reached Bolin's place, he had a penthouse in one of the most luxurious skyscrapers, which would be expected of the famous actor who played the role of Nuktuk, Hero of the South.

The walk towards here had been relatively quiet, due to both Korra's foul mood and Mako's fear of being punched.

Together Korra and Mako entered the skyscraper and got into the elevator, the waiting music that played did nothing to lighten Korra's mood. They reached the top floor and walked the hall towards the door and Mako knocked, almost instantly the door flung open and Mako was embraced by Bolin "BROTHER!" Bolin gave his brother a bear hug and Pabu moved to climb onto Korra and roll itself around her neck, she couldn't help but giggle a little at the fuzzy critter, and gave it's soft fur a few strokes.

Before she could react Bolin hugged her tightly and squeezed the air out of her "How's my favorite Avatar doing today?" His infectious grin got her going too "A little better now, though I could use some air.." He released her from his vice hug and she giggled "Good to see you Bolin, how's life?" She asked. "Oh you know, the usual, doing Nuktuk movers, being famous, getting rich and the ladies are **throwing** themselves at me.." he was smirking from ear to ear talking about his succes.

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother, _so much for modesty_. "Right, we're heading to Asami, she said she had something to show us and she sounded thrilled, let's not waste our time." Bolin and Korra nodded at Mako and the trio took the elevator down.

* * *

 **The Surprise**

Before them was the impressive front porch of the Sato Estate, Asami's home. The place was huge and had everything someone as rich as Asami could want.

They rang the bell and waited for one of Asami's many servants to open the door. Once the door opened they were recognized and allowed in, the servant led them to a few halls before stopping in front of a large door "Miss Sato is waiting inside." With that he turned and left.

The trio shrugged at each other for a moment before Bolin opened the door, and they were met with Asami's excited yelp. "Mako, Bolin, Korra!" Asami ran over and hugged the three of them. "So nice to see all of you again, it's been too long!" The three voiced their agreement and Asami led them to sit on the couch.

She didn't waste any time and got to what was on the minds of her friends "You're probably all wondering why I asked you to come," she started, the excitement on her face got the others smiling.

"I have a surprise" she moved her right hand into her pocket and got out four tickets of various shapes and sizes. "We've all been single for far too long, and I have arranged dates for all of us at various interesting locations!"

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

Hey all, thank you for reading this first chapter :)  
I've never written anything in my life before so I hope you liked it, please leave a review and tips if you have any ^^  
Hope you'll bear with me on this adventure


	2. Chapter 2

**A little better than expected.  
**

* * *

" **YOU WHAT!?"** The three uttered in unison, staring at Asami in disbelief.

"You heard me" she replied with a sheepish smile "I've gotten all of us a date, tomorrow."

She moved to the couch where her friends still sat with their eyes wide, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.._ "First up, Korra. You'll be going to the city zoo with a very handsome bloke." She gave her a wink and handed her a ticket. "He'll be waiting at the entrance at around four." Korra simply blinked, still not sure if this was really happening but she reluctantly took the ticket, she couldn't turn down something from such a happy Asami.

"Next up, Bolin. I've arranged for you to go see one of your own Nuktuk movers with an old childhood friend of mine, so be nice!" Asami pointed at him, dipping her index finger as if he were a child.

"Chillax Asami, it'll be smooth sailing, she'll fall head over heels for me!" Bolin exclaimed confidently with a smug smirk. _We'll see about that_ Asami thought as she handed him his ticket ''It starts at seven''.

''Last but not least, Mako I've arranged for you to meet up with a beautiful girl at the Pro Bending arena at six, she'll be waiting, how romantic. '' She happily clapped her hands and handed him his ticket.

"As for me, I'll be meeting up with a guy and spend the day at the golf court." She eyed the three and smirked at their expressions, Korra already nervous, her eyes looking up as if deep in thought and a shade of red adorning her cheeks _Damn she's cute.  
_ Mako was little different, already dreading the moment he'd awkwardly sit with a beautiful girl not knowing what to say.  
And Bolin, looking excited as ever, _How he is in for a surprise_ she giggled a little at the thought.

"I suggest you all stay the night here, I've got enough rooms for everyone –unless some of us would like to share one?-" Her eyes darted between Mako and Korra rapidly.

Korra's cheeks darkened even more and Mako was the first to speak up " **WHAT!?** Why would you even think that!? We're just friends!" He glanced at Korra and struggled to keep not let his jaw drop, her crimson shaded cheeks and ocean blue eyes intoxicated him. He quickly recuperated and cleared his throat "W-well, unless, eh, you know, Korra would like to." The Avatars eyes opened wide as she turned to look at him _Is he… Is he serious!?  
_ It was hard for her to read the expression on Mako's face, probably because Mako himself didn't know how to feel after what he said.  
"I'd like a room of my own, thank you very much.." She replied back calmly, still staring at Mako

"Alright got it" Asami interrupted the two, bringing them back into reality "I'll show you three to your rooms."

* * *

The evening fell quick and after a rich and abundant dinner and sharing some stories they all decided to go to sleep early. Asami and Bolin already left to their room and Korra was just about to. "Hey Korra, you didn't tell me how your date went." Mako said, his eyes scanned her form as she sat back down, facing him. "Oh right," she giggled "the usual date I guess.."

"Well tell me, I don't know the 'usual' date, I've only been on a few.."  
She gave him a quick glance, frowning slightly in surprise but began her story nonetheless.  
''So, he invited me over to quite a fancy restaurant, he was good-looking and quite the sweet talker.." A pang of jealousy hit Mako but he didn't let it show "So dinner started and as accustomary we had a few wines.. Then a few more.. And more." Mako frowned, hoping she didn't do anything stupid. "As we continued drinking and talking he was getting more and more.. Forward?" _I swear if he laid a finger on her.._ Mako's thoughts raged but he kept his outward appearance calm and simply nodded. ''So he made a move and placed his hand on my leg under the table which slowly crept upward, and so yeah he had to go to the hospital. '' She grinned triumphantly.  
Mako let out a sigh of relief and starting laughing ''What the heck did you do to him ?"  
"Nothing major, broke his wrist" she said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

The two talked more for a bit and shared a couple of laughs until they both decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **Zoo**

The sun shone bright as the dreaded day began, breakfast had been served and was held in relative quiet, everyone either anxious or excited for their upcoming dates. _What would he/she look like, will I like him/her? What if he/she doesn't like me!? What will we talk about?_

The next couple of hours they spent seperately, Asami held a beauty sleep, Bolin went swimming, Mako went to walk the city and Korra was stressing out on her room.  
 _I could just vanish? No! This'll be good for you! He might even be the man of your dreams!  
_ _But maybe I'll fall for him but he won't like me back! Well then you'll have to win him over.  
_

It was already three p.m. and Mako had been back for half an hour, Asami was already off to the golf court and god knows where Bolin was. Korra was getting ready for the date, wearing just a little more make-up than she usually would. She had decided to wear something casual since she was going to the zoo after all, so she had put on her old Water tribe garment.

After being satisfied with how she looked she glanced at the clock "A quarter to four.. **A QUARTER TO FOUR!?** '' She had completely lost track of time and had to hurry now, it was atleast fifteen minutes to reach the city zoo. She ran out of her room only to stumble into Mako.

"Wow easy there hotrod.." He smirked at her, admiring how she looked. "Ehm, you look great."

She didn't have time for this! She blushed and just pushed him out of the way and sprinted away "Thanks, Gotta run!" She screamed over her shoulder at him and away she was.

I took her twenty minutes to reach the city zoo, she nearly got hit by a Satomobile on her way here. She stood there, panting, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath  
 _He better be worth it_

"Korra?" A smooth, male voice came from behind. Korra's heart sank at the realization that this was probably her date and she stood up straight and turned around with a smile, she nearly fell back when she laid her eyes on him. Tall, well-built, handsome, neatly groomed black hair and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

 **Arena**

Mako watched her run off, _Damn she looks fine.._ he shook his head, not wanting to think such things. Besides, he had other things to worry about, his date would start in about two hours and he has to get to the Arena on the other side of town, which would take him atleast half an hour. He'd take a shower, shave, and go look for Bolin afterwards.

After his shower and shave he sought out Bolin, his brother was nowhere to be found though.. He had no time for this, he had been looking for quite some time and he wasn't even sure why he wanted to speak with his brother. He decided to let it rest and head for the Pro Bending Arena.

He took is easy and arrived ten minutes early at the Arena, he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, trying to get the nerves out of his system. "Mako?" A soft, sweet female voice called. He startled a bit and opened his eyes, she was gorgeous to put it lightly.  
Long blonde locks framed her face and ended on the small of her back, she had full lips, naturally tinted a beautiful shade of crimson. Her eyes were sharp and resembled those of Asami, only hers were a deep blue. _Oh, my, lord.._ It was only when he saw her blush he realized that he was actually gasping at the girl. _Great Mako, good start._


End file.
